Sally Silver Chapter 1
by sally silver
Summary: the first sight into the mind of the bizarre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Watching may snow.

Sally reached out over her laptop and fumbled blindly for a poem. She needed inspiration and though she knew she was at risk of becoming a cliché of her self, never the less teased a folded scrap of lined paper out of the precariously balanced cluster of prose.

There was a brief second before she realized that her only manuscript had dropped neatly into the full glass of water she had left on the ledge at the head of her bed the previous night.

"Shit!" in a manor slightly less dignified than her usual balanced self; she gingerly fished the sodden poem out of the now overflowing glass. As sally gently unfolded her work she was relived to find it undamaged and still legible if a little wet.

Sally silver cracked her knuckles then began to type, slowly at first but building up speed with her confidence.

_The watcher_

_They sit and I watch_

_Dark tousled hair frames a furrowed marble brow._

_He ponders quietly._

_Darting deep eyes progress across a page._

_It turns._

_Crisp cut as those parting lips_

_Though not of that cream_

_Not ruby red nor deeper_

_But in the balance of my eye._

_What makes the tweaking of that smile?_

_For I can dream of them unnoticed and smile my self in dream like thoughts._

_- Sally Silver_

Sally knew that Will would not like it. Of coarse he was of the male variety and like nearly all her friends was though thoughtful never the less a hopeless case and complete philistine. Sally smiled to her self recalling when in geography one Wednesday afternoon Will had identified that philistine was west of the river Jordan, thus resulting in three lessons on the correct whereabouts of the Palestinian borders.

Further more sally recollected to her self the subject of the mater would never hear of how she viewed and reviewed his bedraggled symmetry but let alone whether if in the occurrence of these events coming to his knowledge he would even recognize his accurate description in the shallow cryptic words.

Saving her work and rolling on to her back sally felt so detached from the rest of the world. There were so many things she didn't know and so many she almost wished she didn't. and she knew she did not know the words to describe what went on in her head and heart and so locked every emotion away, safe in the back of her mind.

_When was I happy?___The thought came to her in a creeping vine of consciousness. That rarely happened.

_To day._ It was almost a surprise to hear her self think it.

_At the park after school._ Now she remembered._ You walked to your swing and the air was alive with down like snow suspended in the may air. And the ground was a carpet of white. You were so full of joy and wonder when you realized the duvet of flitting feathers that engulfed your vision were dandelion heads swaying in the warm spring breeze. Great golden rays of celestial sun light streamed through the dancing dappled clouds that soaring swallows so freely dived between. You swung so high and were contented but for the fact you had no one else to watch the master piece with. But you know you can remember and tell all that need to know so that they can see a little as you do if they choose to. Think of this and it will make you happy._

Sally Silver fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lara Lockhart

Lara held her blue note pad under the desk and breathed slowly as miss Ewe drowned on about the benefits of Latin. Lara, who had been a precocious linguist since she had picked up her first novel, at the age of six found the work as tedious as the rest of her class mates.

Discussing racism had become a regular recurrence in English lessons since they had been studying Malorie Blackman's Noughts and Crosses and John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men. Lara was never brought up with racism and for that reason did not entirely find the concept comprehendible.

_Try to think about something else! _Lara rested her head in the crook of her arm and shut her eyes._ Eyes _she thought_ eyes, eyes, eyes. Deep dark staring eyes boring into the back of her head. He was brave. No one tried to out stare her twice, except him. Of course he failed but that was only to be expected. Lara could out stare a goat. _

She smiled to her self. Lara had never been one for blonds but _just maybe he was different… no! no! no! just the same like every stupid boy! But those eyes looked old, too old for his young face._

"Lara Lockhart! Are you even paying attention?"

"mmmh?" Lara answered dazed

"Do you even know what the rest of your class has been talking about? Pierre is trying to put across a point here and I think it is very rude of you not to pay attention to your fellow class mates! How would you like it if when you wanted to speak nobody listened to you?"

"Oh bloody hell! Textbook teaching or what!" Lara replied to miss Ewe's shrill acusation

"Look I'm going to pretended I didn't hear that young lady!"

"denial," scorned Lara, one eyebrow raised," tres mature." A slick smile crossed her daring face

Clearing her thought and adjusting her position on her chair miss Ewe asked "well then, seeing as you are obviously the cleverest and most important person in the class you can answer me this perhaps?" she paused for what Lara imagined to be dramatic effect.

"Continue." Lara grimaced gesturing with her hand.

"What I asked the class was!" continued miss Ewe, to Lara's satisfaction "in context to our current book who is Tybalt?" Lara knew that miss ewe was trying to catch her out.

"I'm sorry miss but I don't really understand you," she spoke in her youngest and demurest voice. "I thought Tybalt was a character from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and I was sure we were reading the Tempest!" Lara put on her most innocently confused pout and tilted her shaggy dark blond head to one side profoundly puzzled.

"Well seeing as I am sure you do know who Tybalt is why don't you tell us any way?" cut in the teacher curtly.

"Why, Tybalt! That's me of course!" trilled Lara keeping up her elfin expression and light manner.

"What?" miss Ewe asked completely bemused "look all I am asking you it who is Tybalt!"

Lara now bored with this charade gave up the act, turned to he teacher, and in her course London accent finally drew up her opponents defeat. "Tybalt?" she asked smiling once again "King of fucking cats!"

Lara traipsed to the heads office triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tansie Tea

Cold light eyes in a cool dark mirror. White slender fingers gently caressing and braiding silken seas of corn that flowed in slow waving motions over sculpted marble collar bones and thin speckled shoulders, and flicking up like twisting dancers over her small delicate breasts.

The slight girl sighed quietly eyes cast down, head bent as silent tears trickled over deep purple bruising across high freckled cheek bones.

Slowly and cautiously Tansie stood gently shaking, her light feet stepped over roughly strewn debris that lay about the centre of the concrete floor of the where house come squat that Tansie was currently residence of.

She picked up her black inconspicuous bag and undoing the zip to the largest compartment she pulled out a bundle of inconspicuous clothes that she pulled them over her agile frame.

Tansie Tea left for work. She would not return to the cold dark room.


End file.
